


Playing a Game

by agirl4allfandoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms





	Playing a Game

“You can be such an asshole, sometimes. I’m not going to stop. I enjoy it. I like the people I’ve met.” She did her best to glare at him despite the fact that he towered over her. “You could stand to take a few lessons, by the way.” She mustered in as much of a condescending tone as she could. “Is that so?” He said with both eyebrows raised. He started backing her up against the wall, a predatory gleam in his eye. He trapped her with a hand on the wall beside each shoulder.

“You can’t be serious.” She breathed out and found it hard to catch her breath. He brought one hand up to her collarbone stoking her there before sliding a hand up to grip her throat tilting her chin up so she was forced to look into his eyes. “I’m quite serious, dearie. You see, I’ve read your whole catalog and I can’t remember the last time you fucked me like you’ve been fucking this imaginary man. I think it’s you that could stand to take a few lessons.” He said as he squeezed her lightly under her jaw making her breath still.

He pressed his lips against her and reflexively she brought her hands up to play with his hair. He caught her hands and pushed them above her head pinning them there with one of his own. His free hand went to her shirt taking his time to undo every button looking intently at her face as he went “From what I’ve read, I think you want to play rough with me. Am I right?” He took her bra pulling the cups down letting the underwire cradle them pushing them up. “Answer me.” He demanded as he pressed his clothed erection obscenely against her belly. “Yes.” She whispered out feeling completely overwhelmed. “Then we’re going to play a game, it’s called ‘I do what I want’.” He whispered into her neck as he kissed it while kneading one of her breasts.

“I don’t want to play your fucking game.” She moaned out as he took a nipple in his mouth sucking and nibbling it. He abruptly released her hands to take of his shirt before covering her mouth with one. “Silence!” He demanded as a glimmer of fear washed over her. “I do what I want.. Remember. Now, take your shirt off.” He growled as she slid it from her shoulders and it fell to the floor before she reached around to unclasp her bra. “Stop, leave it on.” He took a step back to look at her body as he licked his lips. “Let’s see what you’ve got under here for me. Lift it.” He pointed to her skirt. “What?” She breathed out still overwhelmed. “I don’t like repeating myself. Lift. Your. Skirt. Keep it lifted.” He ordered as she lifted it to her hips.  _Tsk. Tsk_  “Higher. I want to see everything.” She bunched it up in her hands lifting it to her waist.

“You call these panties, they’re absolutely whorish. They barely cover anything.” He kneaded her pussy through the fabric before twisting the thin material around a finger. “It’s almost as if with the slightest pull they could come off.” He tugged on the panties brushing up against her heat before yanking them hard and ripping them off with his fist leaving a red mark in their wake. He kicked her legs apart and wedged his thigh against her warm heat. They were chest to chest. Her breathing coming fast and his pupils blown.

Her arms seemed to have moved on their own wrapping around his neck pulling him in for a kiss, her tongue sliding along his. When she pulled away he looked at her sternly. “Fuck, what have you done?” She looked down confused “What?” she asked. “Your skirt.” He answered. “I don’t..” She mumbled still confused. “You’ve let it fall.” He said pointedly. “Just take it off and fuck me, I don’t care.” He backed away from her hooking a finger in the front of her bra pulling her along with him till he was seated on the bed in front of her. “Over my knee.” He ordered.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. You’re serious?” she was bordering on irate. “Oh, yes.” She weighed her options before bending over his lap, looking over her shoulder at him. “Eyes front, darling. Lift your skirt for me.” She forfeited and did as she was told “Clasp your hands behind your back.” Again she did as she was told “This is so fucking silly.” He reared his hand back and met the tender flesh of her ass, startled she yelped. “Jesus. Fuck.” She whimpered. He grabbed a handful of hair.

“This is what you want isn’t it? This is what you write about. This is what got me so fucking hard.” Still reeling from the pain of the first spank all she could manage was a strangled “What?” He spanked her again then dipped two fingers into her tight heat “Although I have to admit, dearie. If I knew how wet this made you, I would’ve taken you over me knee ages ago.” He kept spanking his charge on the border of uncontrollable sobbing he relinquished but the heat of her ass was nothing compared to the throbbing heat between her thighs he noted still having two fingers seated in her.

“Up. Take everything off. Now” She stood up looking at the floor and started hastily removing what little remained of her clothing, “Slowly.” She glared at him he had taken his pants off and was watching her strip while idly stroking his cock. As her skirt fell to the floor he stood and pressed a sweet kiss to her mouth then swatted her already sore behind. “On the bed. Lay down on your stomach.” She glared at him one more time as she crawled onto the mattress then lowered herself onto her belly. He was acting so strange. It was unsettling but the change in demeanor was a turn on.

“Spread your thighs.” She opened her legs and heard him groan “Wider.” He grabbed each of her ankles and yanked them to the bottom corners of the mattress. He traced his fingers up the inside of her thighs, crawling on the bed to kneel behind her ass. He cupped her reddened cheeks, kneading firmly. She moaned from the heightened sensations. He traced the cleft of her ass, dipping his finger to tease her tight hole. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had you here, shall I take you this way?” he murmured as his other hand went to her dripping wet slit, his fingers curling inside.

“But this pussy is so hot and wet. How would you like me to fuck you? Tell me.” He mused. “Between my legs.” She moaned out. He chuckled darkly his fingers still teasing both openings slowly. “You can do better than that. You’re so good with words, aren’t you? All that filth you’ve written about. Tell me now. How do you want to be fucked?” He began to work her clit, building tension in her belly. “Ummm..” She stammered unable to think. “My patience is wearing thin. I don’t want to spank you again but I will. Tell me.” He demanded. “I.. Ah.. Want you to fill my pussy with your cock. Stretch me with it. Make it hurt.” She moaned. “Go on.” He said tight lipped. “Ummm. Grab my hips and use my body like a toy. Like I’m a whore.” She keened out. “You are a whore. My whore. But keep going. I’m still not impressed.” He said his fingers sliding over her clit. She could feel her release coming over her. “Oh fuck!” She moaned. “I want you to mark me, brand me, and make me yours. Pull my hair. I want you to manhandle me. Grip my throat. I want to feel your balls slapping against me as you’re pounding your cock into me. Fill me up with your cum. I want to overflow with it. I...-”

She lost her train of thought as he at last pulled her orgasm from her. Her ass bucked off the bed, her legs tightening. She moaned her release into the mattress and dropped her head, sweaty and spent. He moved to lean over her back to whisper in her ear “We’re not through here. Tilt your ass up. You’ve painted a lovely picture with that skilled tongue of yours, I’ve decided on taking your pussy tonight.” He growled. She tried to shift her ass to line up with his cock but his weight was pressing her into the bed, her strength depleted. He entered her slick entrance in one fast thrust then stilled. He grabbed her hips as she arched her back.

“Fuck. You’re so wet. Are you ready, quim? I’m going to fuck you hard and fast now and mark up your tight little pussy with my cum.” He whispered then cleaned his throat. He fisted her hair pulling her head back “Answer me.” He ordered. “I’m ready.” She breathed out. He moved inside her quickly building a punishing pace. There weren’t any words only the sound of their bodies slapping together. Him grunting with each violent thrust and the undertone of her keening. He furthered his grip on her hair till his fist was flush with her scalp causing her to arch uncomfortably as he bit down hard where her neck and shoulder met sucking there till he could feel the bruise forming. He tossed his head back.

“Oh, God. Fuck..” He poured into her arching his own back. His mouth slack biting his lower lip as he held her hips tight against his. He let out a long exhale and dropped to the bed beside her on his back. Still breathing heavily “How was that?” He asked. She could barely lift her head “Hmm?” She asked back. He licked his lips his chest still heaving “How was that? Did you like it? Was that enough ‘dom-exclamation-point’ for you?" He asked with a devious grin on his face.


End file.
